onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Shimi Shimi no Mi
The Shimi Shimi no Mi (lit Spot Spot Fruit) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows one to create black portals of varying size. Appearance The fruit resembles a round white fruit with black spots on it. The single leaf on the stem is even white with black spots on it. Strengths The user is able to transport themselves, other people, and objects across distances by opening up black circular portals (hence the "spot" name of the fruit). The user is able to summon a portal in their hand, increase or decrease it's size, and throw it into the air or place it in the air. The user can also summon portals at will if needed. Weaknesses The biggest weakness of the fruit's powers are that the portals are two-way roads. It is possible for the enemy to figure out which portals go where when faced with an array of portals and use them against the fruit user. A minor weakness is that the portals are ordinarily stationary, and can only be moved through the air by hand. And if something is passing through or is part-way through the portal, it cannot be moved. Another minor weakness is that the user can only create portals to places they can recall the scenery of. Other than that, the user is affected by standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The portals can be used to block attacks by opening a portal and allowing the attack to pass through it and out elsewhere. If the opposite portal is right next to the enemy, they will be hit with their own attack. The user can also use the portals to attack from a distance by slipping their limbs into a portal next to them and popping them out near a portal next to their foe. Attacks * Shimi Shimi no Warp: The user is able to create a portal to anywhere they can recall the scenery of. * Shimi Shimi no Redirection: Creates a portal to block an opponent's attack. It can also open up a connecting portal near the opponent so that their attack hits them, instead. It works on projectiles and thrusting-type attacks, but is not at all effective on horizontal or vertical moves such as sword slashes. * Shimi Shimi no Restrain: The user sticks their arms into portals next to them. The arms come out on either side of an opponent and grabs their arms to restrain them. It does not work on enemies strong enough to break free. * Shimi Shimi no Disarm: The user will reach their hand into a portal next to them, which connects to a portal right next to the enemy. They will grab the enemy's weapon, such as their gun, and pull it through the portal, throwing it away and effectively disarming the enemy. * Shimi Shimi no Seat: The user is able to sit on the edge of one of their portals in the same manner that one would sit on a windowsill. * Shimi Shimi no Save: The user can save their self from falling by opening a portal below them that leads to safe ground. * Shimi Shimi no Pitfall: Opens a portal under the enemy's feet so they fall in. * Shimi Shimi no Infinity: This opens a portal directly above and bellow the enemy. The enemy will fall into the floor portal, then fall out of the top portal and back into the floor portal, falling again and again in an infinite loop unless interrupted. * Shimi Shimi no Exile: Swallows the enemy in a portal and sends them somewhere else, away from the battle. * Shimi Shimi no Festival: Sends out an array of small portals all throughout the area. The user can then use the portals around them to attack the opponent freely and from almost any direction. However, the opponent could figure out which portal leads where and attack back. Category:Cyberweasel89 Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia